


It Pumps For You

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Sappy, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I will turn this into a conspiracy theory if I don’t ace this test. You’re my witness.”





	It Pumps For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Heart

“Deoxygenated blood comes in through the superior and inferior vena cavae and enters into the right atrium,” Magnus recites as he throws a tennis ball at the wall of his dorm room over and over again. “The tricuspid valve pumps it into the right ventricle, and then it passes through the pulmonary valve, enters the pulmonary artery, and goes to the lungs. It is oxygenated by the lungs, then enters back into the heart via the pulmonary veins and moves into the left atrium. Then it is pumped into the left ventricle by the mitral valve. The left ventricle contracts and pushes it through the aortic valve, which pushes it into the aorta, and then it is transferred to the rest of the body. Then, of course, the cycle repeats.” **  
**

“Damn.” Alec grins, raising his hand up to his boyfriend. Magnus high fives him, smiling proudly. He twines their fingers together and lowers them into his lap, letting the tennis ball roll off of the bed and bounce down onto the floor.

“I will turn this into a conspiracy theory if I don’t ace this test. You’re my witness,” he says, and Alec rolls his eyes.

“No conspiracy theory is needed. You’ve been studying your ass off for weeks. You’re ready.”

Magnus sighs, pushing down the ball of nerves that is churning in his stomach. He knows that he should do fine, but he also knows his professor. It is not an exaggeration to say that he is the grumpiest man he’s ever come into contact with, and considering how grumpy  _Alec_  is, that’s a big feat.

“Plus,” Alec says, his lips curling up, “you have the biggest heart out of anyone I’ve ever met. If anyone should know how the blood pumps through it, it’s you.”

As if on cue, Magnus’ heart skips in his chest, and he squeezes Alec’s hand. “I know that it pumps for you.”

They stare at each other for a moment, their words sinking in, and start bursting out laughing almost simultaneously.

“We’re so disgusting,” Alec says, leaning his body against Magnus’ as his shoulders shake.

“We are,” Magnus agrees, resting his head atop Alec’s own. “In the best way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a nursing student and I had to know this, so I'm pretty sure I have it right, but if I don't feel free to yell at me in the comments. (There is a reason I'm _not_ a nursing student anymore, after all)


End file.
